Sonadow
by jancyn.rash
Summary: Totally cute!


(SONIC'S POV)

I was woken by the soft sound of a male singing. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard! I looked over to wake up my roommate, Shadow The Hedgehog, only to find his empty bed. 'That's strange.' I thought as I got up and silently walked to the window from which the heavenly sound came from.

As soon as I saw who it was it made me feel what I can only describe as love. 'But it's wrong. I can't love him.' I thought. " S-Shadow?" I stammered in shock. He turned to show he was crying holding someone's picture. I was scarred! I had never seen him like this. "What are you doing up so late? You need to sleep." He said. " Who's in that picture?" I asked. Silence. "Shadow? Who is it and why were u crying?" I asked. " Did they hurt you?" Before I knew it he was kissing me! 'Oh god! Mmmm. I-I-I love him! I cant take it!" I thought as I plunged into the kiss and wrapped my hands around his neck. He pulled back. " I'm sorry. I- I don't know what that w-"I couldn't help it so I cut him off with a kiss. "Sonic?" he asked sounding worried. He placed a hand on my cheek. " I-I think I love you Shadow!" I yelled. He looked at me in a strange way for a moment then smiled and hugged me. We stood like that for a long time till he finally broke our passionate embrace. " The picture is of you Sonic." He said with a slight blush. He held out a small, heart shaped picture of me. " Then why were you crying? And that song?" I asked. " I-I was singing your favorite love song and I thought about telling you I lo- care about you and thought you would hate me and leave me. I couldn't-" He closed his eyes and started to sob. " Oh Shadow!" I yelled as I started to cry too. He chuckled. " Now why are you crying? Your not the one who will soon be alone. I'll always be alone." He said with more tears. " No! Don't say that! I wouldn't do that to you! Ever! I've always loved you." I said looking at his dark crimson eyes. " Then why are you crying?" He asked with a puzzled look on his muzzle. " That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard! I don't know how on earth someone like you could really love me that much!" I hugged him and he giggled. "What?" I asked kinda worried. " Do, do you love me?" He asked. My mind froze and I held my breath. " Y- Yes! I-I love you!" He smiled and kissed me.

(SHADOW'S POV)

We woke up early the next morning, or at least I did. My little angel was still asleep in my bed when- wait- MY BED!? I sat straight up and looked at the sleeping blue male laying next to me. 'Wow. I thought it was a dream! He really did say he loves me! I can't believe this!' I thought with so much happiness I didn't even see myself lean down and kiss Sonic! He woke up as soon as our lips meet and wrapped his arms around me. " Well good morning to you too!" I said as he slide his hand down my back. It gave me chills. " Shadow? I love you." Sonic said looking me in the eyes. " I love you too So-." I was cut off by a gasp and we turned our heads to see Amy Rose in the door way. " A- Amy!" We both yelled. " Amy! W- What are you doing here?!" Sonic said. " I was looking for my boyfriend Sonic but instead I found him with his tounge in Shadows mouth!" She screamed pulling her hammer out of nowhere! " B- Boyfriend?" me and Sonic both said as she swung and hit me in the head. Everything was black and I couldn't feel anything except some sort of warm liquid purring on my face. ' I guess this is death. Goodbye Sonic.' I thought with a tear in my eye. As I floated closer to the oblivion that was my death I stared to hear an angles voice calling me. " Shadow! Shadow, please wake up! Come on Shadow! I love you, please wake up!" The angel cried.' That sounds like, Sonic?' With that thought I was awake. I gasped for air as my heart started to beat again. "Sonic!" I screamed when I opened my eyes. He looked up at me with tears running down his face and just sat there for a moment. Almost as if to see if I was real. " S-Shadow?" He said in a very shaky voice. " Sonic? Are you ok? Baby?" I asked as he just sat there. " B-Baby?" He asked. " Oh sorry. You do- MM!" I was cut off by him suddenly being on top of me! "Sonic! What's wrong? Why all this passion? I'm ok." I said between kisses. He sat up just enough to be off my lips. " I thought I lost you!" He said starting to get up. I reached up and held him down. " Huh?" he said looking at my hand. I flipped over till I was now on top. " Huh! S-Shadow! Uh!" He groaned as I kissed his neck and chest.

(SONIC'S POV) OH AND BTW: SORRY ABOUT THE GRAPHICNESS IN THIS. I WROTE THIS A LONG TIME AGO AND SOMEONE TOLD ME I SHOULD POST IT. SO DONT BLAME ME!

' Oh my god! Shadow, is on top of me! UH! I wonder if he knows how great that feels? UH!' I opened my eyes to see a pare of passion filled crimson eyes just a short distance from mine. " Sonic, do you want me to stop or go on?" Shadow said with a smirk. As I thought I felt him slide his had lower down my stomach till he was touching my manhood! " UHHHHH!" I moaned as he started to rub it. " May I take that as a yes?" He asked looking at me. I could help myself so I just nodded yes and closed my eyes. " Do you trust me?" he asked. " Of course I ,UHH!, do." I said. " Then close your eyes and hold on tight." he whispered as he leaned all his weight in on me. That's when I felt it. His manhood inside of me! "UUHHHHHH! SHADOW! UH!" I screamed as he pressed even harder into my body and growled.

( NORMAL POV) AGIAN SORRY FOR THE GRAPHIC DETAIL. I NEVER MENT THIS ONE TO BE PUT ONLINE BUT OH WELL.

They woke up the next morning still panting. "Oh Shadow! That was amazing!" Sonic said as he got up off of Shadow. "You have no idea. Baby that was the best thing I have ever experienced! All thanks to you." Shadow smiled as he said this and kissed Sonic. "I love you, Sonic the hedgehog." He said when he broke the kiss." I love you too."

~CLIFF HANGER!~ TILL NEXT TIME MY PEPS! PEASE OUT! ;)


End file.
